


Quiet Comfort

by kampix



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kampix/pseuds/kampix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the Doctor and Jamie go through during their travels, they know one thing will always remain the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based after the events of The Indestructible Man as I felt they all needed a hug, but references to the book are almost non-existant so it's definitely not necessary to have read it first.

Comfortably installed on a sofa in his room during a quiet evening on the TARDIS, the Doctor was reading an old book he'd recently found gathering dust in one of the ship's librairies. Though wearing his normal attire, his coat had been discarded on a nearby chair and he displayed worn looking slippers instead of his usual shoes. 

The Time Lord was very glad for the distraction the book offered for they all needed a way to get their minds off things a bit; this time more than others since the last adventure the team had shared hadn't exactly been one of the most pleasant. As he flipped another page, the Doctor heard the door creak softly and the timid foosteps that followed. He closed his volume and peered up and over his seat to see an embarassed looking scot staring at him as if waiting for a cue.

"Yes, what is it, Jamie?"

The boy seemed to struggle to find the right words. "Ah wondered if, ah, if maybe ah could, hm, stay with ye for a while?"

"Well, it would be nice to have some company." The Doctor told him, shuffling closer to one side of the sofa while Jamie sat beside him. He fiddled with the leather cover of his novel, itching to get back to it, but not wanting to ignore his companion either. Seeing his discomfort, the boy showed him the small book he'd been holding in his right hand and opened it where a bookmark kept record of the last page he'd read.

"Ah thought ye might be readin' so ah brought myself somethin' tae read too."

With that, they both read in companionable silence for some time until a sudden weight on the Doctor's side made him realize Jamie had dozed off -his small book lying forgotten on the sofa- and that he was using him as a makeshift pillow. Smilling softly, he gently nudged the boy awake.

"Mmh... What is it Doctor?" Jamie asked him, sleep in his voice.

"Jamie, why don't you go to sleep and finish that novel tomorrow?" Hearing this, the scot's face fell, though only for a moment, but the Doctor quickly saw he'd been misunderstood.

"Oh... aye, alright... Ah'll go back tae mah room, ah didnae want tae trouble ye." Jamie looked at the ground as he spoke, hands fidgeting with the fabric of his pajamas' trousers.

Before he could get up and leave, the Doctor put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "I can assure you you're no trouble at all. It's perfectly fine if you stay here." He gestured his bed with his free hand. "You can have my bed if you want. After all, I'm hardly using it at the moment."

"...But didnae ye want tae sleep in it?"

"Well, I don't need as much sleep as you do, Jamie, and I am rather interested in finishing this book."

Hesitantly, the scot slowly got up and made his way to the large bed on the other side of the room. "Alright then, ah suppose ah could rest for a wee bit..." As he settled under the covers, he made sure to leave enough space for the Doctor if his friend ever had second thoughts. "G'night Doctor."

"Good night Jamie."

The Doctor went on reading in the now quiet room for a while before looking back at the bed, where Jamie had slightly entangled himself in the sheets and was snoring softly. He tried to get back to his novel, but his mind couldn't help wandering off at the thought of sleeping once again in a comfortable bed after what had been quite a long time. Jamie being there certainly didn't help the matter as it made it harder to ignore the opportunity. 

After a few minutes of indecision, he finally gave in, discarded his book on the small table next to the sofa and walked slowly (so as not to wake the boy) until he was up to his bed. With a fond smile, he noticed that Jamie had thought of that eventuality and took off his slippers before nestling in the empty space that had been left for him. Just when he was drifting off to sleep, Jamie curled up against his side, making him sigh contentedly and cuddle back. And for the first time in what had seemed like ages, there were no nightmarish visions, no monsters nor robots to disturb them; just peaceful sleep and comforting arms.


End file.
